The Star Wars Prequel Prequels
by Yunaman
Summary: This is the story of what happened before the Star Wars Prequels. This is The Star Wars Prequel Prequels. A trilogy filled with action packed adventure, romance, intriges and sexyness.


THE STAR WARS PREQUEL PREQUELS

EPISODE Minus 2:A New Hope for a Phantom Begining

In the beginning there was Lucas He created the world known as Star Wars and so many fans worldwide became fans they liked the original and thought the sequels were stupid, but they enjoyed the series, nonetheless. They were so into Star Wars that they demanded Lucas give them sequels, but he only gave them an Expanded Universe, which he did not consider canon. But finally he decided to make not a sequel, but a prequel.  
>He made episode 1 and the fans hated it so much, they said he ruined the series.<br>But Lucas made 2 more prequels, creating a trilogy, which pissed off the fans completely.  
>So they have given up on Star Wars or have they?<br>No one can say. But one thing is certain. This is the story of how Star Wars began. This is The Star Wars Prequel Prequels. 

Sand storms batered the surface of a dessert planet as a metallic ship, landed on the surface.  
>The ship landed on a concrete strip made for it, marked in a unknown language. The door opened and descended. A large green slug-like organism emerged and met another such creature and they both sat on the nearby pure carbon bench. The two hutts started to play a game of intergallactic cards on, which the fate of the planet depended on. One of them had a royal flush and showed it, which made the other very angry. The sore loser took out a phaser gun out of its oily, cheetos encrusted pocket, made out of a external body cavity of fat and fired, but the winner used its force field generator to block the attack, killing the loser. The winner of the game and owner of the planet was Ernestina Hutt- Jabba the Hutt's great grandmother.<p>

The planet was henceforth refeared to as Tatooine.

Many years later...

Strong rain fell in the rich lush forests of Naboo. It was mansoon season and a poor young Gungan who was lost and desperately seeked shelter. It was Jar Jar Binks's uncle Garfield Binks. He looked just like Jar Jar, except he had blue-pink skin and wore longer clothes made out of nylon and wookie leather.  
>He was lost in the forest.<p>

G Binks (As he will be referned to from now on) found a safe spot from the rain, under a mossy rock. He quickly leaped and hid under the rock.

''Phew. I'm safe from the rain.'' G Binks said and wiped the sweat of his freakishly huge forehead.

But suddenly he heard a noise. He was not alone under a rock. Next to him was human women, covered in brown rags and hiding from the rain. She trembling in fear. It was Shmi Skywalker.

''Don't worry! I won't hurt you.'' G Binks said.

''How can I trust you?''

''I'm a gungan. We're all retarded. I can't hurt you.''

''I guess you have a point.'' Shmi said and relaxed streaching her legs towards G Binks.

''So...um... What are you doing here?'' He asked.

''I don't have where to go. My evil step-mother threw me out after she married my rich dad. He died and she inherited 9 million credits and the first thing she did is to throw me out.'' Shmi started to sob quielty.

''Don't be sad. It happens. Maybe you can come with me. I'm lonely and retarded, so retarded in fact that my own people hate me.''

''That sound like a good idea. But if I've gonna travel with you I gotta set some ground rules. No touching me LIKE EVER!.'' Shmi yelled and slapped G Binks.

''Alright, alright. I get it. You're not even my type anyway, Jesus.''

And so Shmi Skywalker and G binks became partners (not in that way) and went on their way as soon as the rain stopped. They walked along an old muddy path, which made both of their shoes all muddy.

''My shoes are muddy. Carry me, G!'' Shmi ordered.

''Ok.'' G Binks said and picked up Shmi giving her a piggy back.

The keeped up walking along the path, until they reached a clearing. Then they reached a whimsical fork in the road and on the fork there was a merchant.

''Maybe, we can buy some food.'' G Binks suggested, because he was a gentleman and a scholar.

''Good idea, G Binks.'' Shmi said to G Binks. She liekd his idea.

G Binks approached the merchant and said: ''3 peaches, menthol cigarettes and a box of custard creme, please.''

The merchant, clad in baggy silk spandex, gave Binks the requested goods and asked him for payement.  
>Biks took his hand and used it to search his every pocket, revealing he had no money of any kind in him.<p>

''No money, huh. Then out of my way, unless you find some other way to pay me.''

''Wait, I have a stash of money on me letme get it.'' G Binks said and took down his pants.

He then took his arm and shoved it up his ass spreading the dirty whole wide open. The smell was unbearable.  
>The gungan kept digging around his ass, searching for the money, while farting and removed small pieces of shit out of his alien colon. He could not find the money.<p>

''Help me, Shmi.'' G Binks said.

''But how?''

''Put your arms in my ass and search for the money. I'll spread open my ass as wide as possible.''

''Ok.''

At that moment G Binks started groaning as he streched his ass even wider with both arms, which caused him great pain. Shmi put her arms inside the cosmic black hole, which was Binks's anus and started digging through Binks's ass searching through the loads of shit and heamorrhoids for the money. She finally found a hexagon shaped coin worth 1000 republic credits, covered in shit. She removed the shit and gave the coin to G Binks.

''Here's the money.''

The shopkeeper took the money and carefully inspected it. He then said:''Republican credits mean nothing here.  
>Tough luck.''<p>

''But..''

''No butts. No stuff for you.'' The merchant said and kicked Shmi in the ribs. She fells back and broke her tail bone.

''Ahhhg!'' She yelled.

''Shmi!'' G Binks yelled back.

He leaped at the merchant trying to defeat him, but the merchant stabbed him in the stomach with a dagger and ran off laughing. But just as he was about to escape, he was stopped by a women in a lavish red dress. It was Queen Padme Amidala.

''Not excepting republican credits is a crime punishable by death here on Naboo, you scum!'' Padme siad and order her guards to arrest the merchant. They did so and took him to the town square where he was publically sodomized, circumsized and hanged. The queen then left.

G Binks and Shmi went on their way. After 6 or so hours of walking, they were tired. They had reached the small and sleepy Nabooian town of Brittlepapyrus, population 4440 of which 50 percent were human and the rest robots, cyborgs and various other alien species.

They apprached the only motel in the town the ''Rabies Hutt''. They entered the motel and went to the front desk. At the front desk was a charming half-Vulcan Jedi old lady who ran the motel, named Helene.

''Can we please have a room for the night?'' G Binks asked the old lady.

''So you two are gonna share a room? Well, then I have to tell you we have a romantic program here at the Rabies Hutt. Just 11 credits more and you'll get Trojan condoms, sparkling champagne and clean toilet paper in the bathroom, along with a spicy Taco lunch. Would you like the romantic program?''  
>The kind old lady asked.<p>

''Nah. We're not involved romantically. We're just travelling together.'' G Binks said.

''Well, in that case the room will be 45 credits.''

They payed her and she handed them they keys with the room number, it was number 67.

''The room is past the swamp and just north of the redneck cafeteria.'' The old lady said, directing the two to their room.

The two followed her instruction and found the room. The opened the door, revealing a small and very dirty room.  
>Beer and shit stains all over the carpet, cockroaches, mosquitos and varicella flying around the room,<br>no bathroom just a clogged toilet one foot away from the partially springless bed for one (the only bed in the room) and many other inconviniences.

''What a dump!'' Shmi remarked.

''It may be a dump, but it'll have to do.''

Both of them removed their clothes save for their underwear and Shmi's bra and layed in the beg, after chasing all the bug larvae from it.

''I'm not sleepy. Wanna watch some TV?'' G Binks suggested.

''Sure why not.''

G Binks then turned on the wide screen black and white TV and suddenly hardcore pornography blasted at full speed at both of them. It was two lesbian Jedi chicks fucking with lazers.

''Err... I'll change the channel.'' G said embarassed.

But every channel he changed too was porn, each channel more hardcore than the previous. The motel satelite was only catching signals from the integalactic porn satelite. They both saw all sort of sexual acts from Robophillia, through Hutt fucking to hardcore plant necrophillia. All this sexual imagery aroused G Binks to no end.

''Hey, you wanna fuck?'' G Binks asked.

''With you? Are you kidding?'' Shmi said.

''I'm not.''

''Oh, you're serious. I thought you were joking. Well, then again I am kinda horny from all the porn.  
>Let's fuck.'' Shmi said and both of them started making out passively on the bed as cockroaches crawled all over their asses.<p>

G released a gassy fart of pungent clicolipides, which killed all the nearby insect pests, so they would remain uninterrupted. G Binks then took his slimy arms and unhooked Shmi's pink silk bra in a second,  
>revealing her D cup tits to the stale air of the motel room. This was not the first pair of Double Ds the motel room had seen.<p>

G binks then started to kiss her entire body, from head to toe, while licking her with his huge one metre slimy tongue, which gave her a disgusting and yet pleasurable sensation. He then bit off her nipple with his buck teeth, making her scream in agony and massochistic arousal like a fat cow.

''What the hell!'' she yelled.

''Don't worry it will grow back, baby.'' He said.

He then started to finger her pussy with two fingers, while his long tongue slipped up her ass. He then moved his tongue forward and upwards extending it forward with her ass walls. He was tongue fucking her rectouterine pouch with his rectum encased tongue!

Shmi was uncertain how to feel, but she was getting an orgasm. He kept fucking this way harder and faster,  
>until she came pissing all over his face. G Binks then retracted his shit covered tongue and used it lick his 6 inch alien boner for lubrication. He then took his dick and shoved it up her pussy hard and fast. G then started trusting hard and fast. He was fucking her like a hungry Rancor.<p>

''OH YES, FUCK ME G BINKS!'' Shmi yelled in ectasy as she was getting an orgasm.

She then took then ignited candle from the nightstand and shoved it mercilessly up G Binks's ass making him trust harder and start wobbling from the pain, which the fire caused him. He tried to remove the candle,  
>but it was wedged deep withing his ass. At this moment, the fire ignited his prostate, which made G enter a state of absolute agony and lust filled esire. He started cumming like crazy all over Shmi's body.<p>

The fire made G start lumping around like crazy. The pain was so aunbearable that he took his arms and tongue and used them to yore open his ass. He then placed his ass against Shmi's ass and forced the candle into her, but the candle was stuck between them. The hot wax making them fuck like crazy.

The pain made Shmi grab G's balls and pull hard, like a tractor during labor day. In response, G Binks started to asphyxiate her. Both of them fucked harder and harder, while in this predicament, until G came galons of semen in her, impregnating her with his midi-chlorian sperm and giving both of them the orgasms of their lives.

They both colapsed in pool of cum and the remaining wax of the candle, which by now had escaped it ass confinemet, by melting through their respective anuses.

''G Binks, I'm pregnant.''

''I know.''

''I wanna keep it. It's always been my dream to be a mother.''

''B-But I'm not ready to be a father.'' G Binks said.

''No problem, I'll take care of my son by myself.''

''How do you know it's gonna me male.''

''I just have a feeling. You know, mothers have a sixth sense for these things. I think, of naming him Anakin. What do you think?'' Shmi asked.

''Anakin...'' G pondered. ''What a wonderfull name!''

''Anakin it is.''

But suddenly the motel room door opened. It was the old lady from the counter.

''The Sith are attacking. Run, while you still can.'' She said and ran away, but she was immediately impaled by a light saber by a Sith.

G Binks and Shmi quickly put on all of their clothes in the commition and ran off. Outside Siths were raping and pillaging all they saw. No living creature or inanimate object was spared. G and Shmi made a run for it, but they were stopped by a group of 8 Sith who surrounded them.

''No place to run.'' The head Sith said.

He then took out a huge 3 foot wide gun and shot Shmi with it, immediately incasing her in freezing cold amber ice. He then took her body in his space ship.

''Take care of him.'' He said and disappeared along with 4 other Sith into the ship, which flew off.  
>The remaining Siths noded.<p>

''Shmmmmiiii! Noooo!'' G Binks yelled, but couldn't do anything, because the Siths restrained him with electric plasma cuffs and chains. One of them then used a laser whip to whip off, all of G Binks's clothes.  
>He was now naked and bruised. The three Sith then removed all of their clothes revealing their huge 20+ centimetre grey tatooed dicks.<p>

''We'll take care of you.'' One of the Sith sets while slapping her dick lightly across G's Gungan forehead,  
>his foreskin shocking him G across the face with Sith Lightning.<p>

To be continued...


End file.
